Aloha
by mustachey5
Summary: A few snippets of fics I hope to write! 1. Mary and Danny have a little to much to drink and have to face up to the consequences of their actions! 2. Mary is kidnapped and Steve has 24 hours to find her 3. The hunt for missing Grace, is alk as it seems? Please vote for your favourite and I'll continue it ! ;) mahalo
1. Chapter 1

Aloha!

So I'm new to this whole fan fiction thingy but I'd love to give it a shot, I have a few stories in mind but due to work and school commitments can only do one at a time! So I decided to do a little snippet of each one and ask you guys to choose which one to start with! Either leave a review or pm me! ! So.. here goes!

Disclaimer* I own nothing *

1. Mary/Danny

"Hey Mare!" What you doing here?" Danny called smiling widely "miss me already?" He teased.

"We um... can we talk.. please.. in private?" She said staring nervously down at her feet twisting her hands together.

"Um.. yeah, sure thing" he replied shooting Kono a nervous glance as he led Mary into his office. Once inside he closed the door behind them and she finally looked up to meet his eyes.

"Mare, are you alright?" He asked noting her pale complexion and odd behaviour.

"I'm late" she whispered looking away again, staring intently at the carpet beneath his feet.

"Sorry , what? Late for what babe?" He asked now completely confused as to what on earth was going on.

"I'm two weeks late, I think I'm pregnant" she said in a barely audible tone. Glancing up to meet Danny's shell shocked expression, his mouth hanging comically open.

"Babe... that's ... that's great, isn't it? We can do this, we'll be fine babe, we'll work it out, yeah?" He said trying to recover quickly, enveloping her in a warm hug.

"You're sure?" She asked the colour returning to her complexion at his acceptance.

"Sure, babe" he smiled dropping a sweet peck on her lips.

"Get your hands off my sister NOW, Williams!" They sprang apart and turned to face an exceptionally pissed off Steve in the office door way.

###

/Mary

"Mary, I'm on a case, I've already asked you not to call me, so please if you're just calling me because you're bored for the love of G..."

"Tut, tut , Commander, I thought you're mother raised you with better manners, no hello? A smooth accented female voice interrupted. Steve froze , his blood running cold.

"Who is this?" He demanded, fighting to keep his emotions in check, shooting a panicked glance at the other three.

"Who is this? "

"Trace it " Steve mouthed to Chin, who replied with a curt nod.

"I'm offended Commander, you cant even remember my voice!" The teasing tone responded.

"Where is Mary, if you've touched her I swear I will hunt you down and kill you" he growled.

"Ooh, touchy aren't we, well I'll make you a deal. You give me back what's mine and we'll see what we can send back to you, the longer you take, the smaller the pieces you get back"

"If you hurt her I will..."

"Tick, tock, Commander , tick , tock "

"You piece of s.."

BEEP BEEP BEEP. His angered tones were met by the dial tone, he looked up desperately to Chin , who simply shock his head in apology.

###

/Grace

"Gracie? Grace?"

"Sweetheart, where are you?"

Steve could feel the panic and fear rising, the calm stoic persona was gone, his gun slippery between his sweaty palms as he cleared each room. The chilling message echoing in his head.

"Come on, Gracie!?"

His eyes darting round the rooms, desperate for a sign of the little girl. He reached her bedroom, the emacualte condition gave nothing away, and still no little Grace.

"Clear" came Chin's defeated call from behind.

"She has to be here, she has to!" The panic in his voice tangible. He turned and started pacing, rubbing his face with his hands, breathing away his frustration and fear.

" She has to be here" his voice cracking.

"Steve?" Kono said, placing a calm hand on his shoulder as she holstered her gun. Steve paused and turned, his body tense and a wild look in his eyes.

"We have to find her."

###

Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review or message with your vote and opinion! Mahalo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!

Thank you so much for reading the snippets and the reviews, so as requested I havr started with the Danny/Mary one first , it should be 7 chapters long and I'm hoping to update as regularly as I can! It's called 'Ona (drunk) so please read it and review again, thank you all!

Mahalo!


End file.
